Hooked
by BGPanda
Summary: Pirate!AU. Elsa is the daughter of the most-wanted pirate, the world had known and Anna is the daughter of a rich lord from Arendelle. How one awkward meeting would change their lives? Elsanna; Not Incest! Siblings!ElsaHans. First story.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey, uhh guys :) This is my first story ever, so please be nice with me.** **The reason I'm writing this is because my best friend dared me to and because I'm big Elsanna fan. English is not my native language, so excuse my grammar mistakes if there are any( I know there must be XD ). I'll make sure to get rid of them, but for now PM me if you find mistakes. Also, I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short. It's intro, so... Enjoy, I guess :P **

**PS: I know the title is lame. It was hard to come up with one, so my friend (the one who dared me to write the story) just threw this title and I was like 'why not' so that's the story behind the heading. XD**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen ;1**

* * *

"Ahh, Arendelle" Exclaimed the dark-haired man and twisted his mustache. The corners of his mouth twitched and he grinned. Dark eyes scanned the area around him and the man rested his hook on the dock. Hook. That was his name – captain Hook. The most dangerous pirate in the world. There was barely someone, who didn't know his name. He has so many death sentences behind him, but no one dared to catch the pirate.

His crew had a long story too, but always hidden in the shadows. The people only knew of his daughter and son, even though only their names.

The wind ruffled his long, black hair and the captain sighed. The thought of his son and daughter made him smirk. They were just as bad as him, but Hans – his son and the older of the two had more potential than his sister, Elsa. She was trying to please Hook, really, but her heart was full of kindness and he didn't liked it.

Elsa was a good swordsman. Like she was born to flap the swords, as if they were toys. Her skills are very dangerous and she often uses them to torture someone. She won most of the deadly battles and is unrivaled in this.

Hans always loved the guns, because they made him powerful. His appearance allows him to lie skillfully and the women always fall for it. With his red hair, sideburns and charming smile no one would believe how bad he was. The man even lied royals, to take what he wanted. He was unsurpassed in this and that's why Hook liked him so much.

Now, let's get back to Elsa. She is tall woman with platinum-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her appearance is always of a calm person and no one knew, at first, how deadly she could be.

Aside from the swords, she loved to read books and make maps. Thanks to her, Hook always knew the right ways where to go, to avoid the deadly storms. She was his smart, gorgeous and dangerous girl.

The ringing of the ship's bell shook Hook's thoughts and he glanced behind him. There stood a tall, muscular, blonde man who leaned against the foremast and crossed his arms.

"Oi, Kristoff" Called Hook and turned completely. Kristoff bowed slightly and gestured with his eyes at the Port.

"Ahoy Captain, Elsa told me to tell you that she will walk around the town, to seek information about _him._" Said the blonde and Hook raised his eyebrows.

"And what about my son?" Asked the pirate and Kristoff failed to muffle his laugh. Hook frowned and the blonde coughed.

"He… umm is still sleeping. Apparently last night he was too loaded to the Gunwales." Kristoff grinned and Hook cursed under his breath. If there is something that Hans loves more, these are the alcohol and women.

"Okay, let him sleep. I don't need my son right now" Said the older man and sighed. He turned his head to left and looked towards the port. He, once again, twisted his mustache and asked with more serious tone.

"Are all of my men around the city? You know I don't trust my daughter with this, because she can be such a klutz sometimes."

Kristoff gulped and backed away from the foremast. He knew what it was about.

"O-Of course, captain! Everything is settled. Until midnight, we will have information about _him and his daughter_." He stuttered and bowed quickly.

"Relax, Kristoff." Hook bared his teeth and touched the gun that was on the belt around his waist. "Besides, where is your matey?"

"Sven?" Asked the blonde and after receiving a nod continued. "He is somewhere around here."

The younger put two fingers into his mouth and whistled. In a moment they were joined by a large dog with brown fur and long ears.

"Take your dog and get out of here. I've got a work on the ship and don't want anyone to bother me." Commanded Hook and threw Kristoff a scarlet leather pouch.

"Take those doubloons and visit some tavern. You might be interested how much you can learn in there." Smirked the pirate and Kristoff smiled. A tavern means many men and many men means more information.

"Aye, captain. See you in the midnight." With that the younger turned to leave, but a muscular hand grabbed his shoulder and made him stop. Hook acquired a blank face and whispered in his ear.

"Please, look after Elsa. She is pretty smart and dangerous, but I'm still worried about her _condition."_

"Of course, my captain." Kristoff turned to face Hook and bowed. After that he walked towards the stairs, but Sven pounced on him and the two tripped. Once on the ground, Kristoff stood and brushed his pants. He shot the dog a childish smile and the two continued on their way.

'This Squiffy…' Thought Hook, as he watched the whole fiasco. He turned to the rudder and rested his hands on it.

'I'll find you _Johan_. I'll find you and once I take all the wealth you have, I'll make you regret that you took the love of my life from me.' Said Hook through gritted teeth and slammed his hook against the wooden wheel.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. Like I said it's the introduction, so hopefully the future chapters won't be so short. And sorry If my updates aren't regular, because the end of the school year is close and I have many tests, so... See you in the next chapter. Faves/Follows and Reviews are pretty appreciated ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Woah... Guys! Many thanks to those who fav/followed and reviewed! You all made my day, so here's the new chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen ;1**

.2.

Arendelle is not a big town, but it's very beautiful and picturesque. The place was known for its port and bars, so it hovered many pirates. But it was safe, because lord Johan ruled it. His big castle was located on the outskirts of Arendelle and that's where Elsa was heading.

She stood in front of the palace and placed her hands on her hips. The castle was simple, but the entry was difficult. Dozen of men were guarding the entrance, so she had to think of another way in which to enter.

Elsa smirked as she saw that one of the windows were wide open. She placed her bag on the ground and pulled out two daggers from within. Her hair, down before, was now in a ponytail and her light blue shirt hid under a black, short pirate coat.

She laid her bag behind a tree and prepared the daggers.

With lion leap she jumped on the wall of the palace and stuck the two swords, which caused her to hang one meter above the ground. The open window was in the middle of the castle, so Elsa had to push the strength in her arms to climb the wall.

Finally there, she jumped through the window and went inside. The blonde examined the room around her and pouted a little. This was not the right room in which she expected to be. Apparently she was in someone's bedroom – a woman's bedroom, she thought because of the furniture.

The bedroom's walls were painted in pink and red ornaments and in the middle of the room was placed a king-sized bed with curtains.

There was also a desk, mirror and small tables around it, and a huge wardrobe on the right side of the bed.

Elsa grimaced. It wasn't that she didn't like the room… it just wasn't on her taste. While viewing around, she failed to hear the footsteps from downstairs. Mentally cursing, the blonde quickly looked around the bedroom and saw the wardrobe. At the last second she ran to it and hid, before the door opened.

Through a hole, she managed to see who interrupted her. There, in the middle of the room stood redhead girl wearing a green dress. She turned and went to the mirror in order to look at herself. Throughout this time Elsa was too distracted to notice her daggers lying on the bed.

'Fuck' She cursed and was thankful that the other girl had her back to the bed.

Unfortunately the girl looked into her mirror and saw the furniture behind her and in particular – the daggers.

"What the…?" She went to her bed and looked curiously at them. "So beautiful" She muttered, but Elsa heard her.

'Please, please just leave them.' She pouted, as she saw that the redhead moved to get the weapons.

And, of course, the other girl couldn't hear Elsa's thoughts, so the curiosity got the best of her. She took one of the knifes and turned it in her hand. She made several movements, as if cleaving the air and Elsa had enough of it. After all these are her favorite daggers we are talking about.

"Could you just stop?!" Roared the blonde, but then immediately put her hand to her mouth. 'Oops'

"What was that?" Startled asked the other girl and pointed with the daggers at the wardrobe. Elsa knew that she couldn't escape from this situation and slowly stepped out of the wooden furniture.

When the girl saw the pirate, she screamed and once again pointed with the swords at the blonde. Elsa noted that the girl didn't seem too scared. Well, her face showed that.

"Who are you?" Yep, she didn't seem scared at all, but Elsa was more concerned about her knifes.

"First, missy, would you be so kind and give me back my daggers?" She asked politely with note of sarcasm, but the other had none of it and just dropped the daggers on the ground and kicked them under the bed.

"Hey, hey." Elsa snapped, but gulped as the redhead acquired a fearful appearance.

She pointed a finger at Elsa and became serious. " You have exactly 2 minutes to explain me what are you doing here, before I call the guards to throw you out of _my _castle."

Cold sweat gushed over the face of the blonde and she ran a hand through her hair. 'If I get caught, it wouldn't be difficult for them to find out who I am… What am I going to do?'

* * *

At the same time on the pavement of the town was walking Kristoff with his dog friend Sven. The blonde man decided to follow Elsa's trail, but lost it a long time ago.

On the other hand, he arrived just in time to see the festival of fish. Fishermen from all countries gathered in the city to measure their catch. It was boring, but on these places hanged most of the pirates.

The parade was noisy. Really noisy and there were many people, but a certain person caught his attention. A little boy with a snow-blond hair was sitting in the middle of the crowd and cried. Kristoff pushed the people who were on his way to reach the boy and bent down. He shook the kid's shoulder and big olive eyes looked at him, as the boy continued to sob.

"Hey there." Said warmly Kristoff and the other relaxed by the sound of his voice.

"H-hi." He quietly said.

"What are you doing here?" Kristoff had no experience with children before, but he really wanted to help the boy.

"I lost my friend. We were playing and suddenly a group of guards passed and I lost him." The thought made the boy cry again and Kristoff awkwardly put his hand onto his shoulder.

"Hey, I lost a friend of mine too." An idea popped out of his head." What would you say - I'll help you to find him after that you'll help me to find my friend? What was his name?"

"Marshmallow." Answered the boy and Kristoff rolled his eyes. "And your name?"

"I'm Olaf." Said simple the white haired boy.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Kristoff and this is my dog - Sven." The blonde man pointed at his dog, which all the time was lying on the ground behind him.

As if the dog heard that he was the topic of the chat, stood and went next to Kristoff. At the moment he saw Olaf, the dog quickly jumped onto him and started licking his whole face.

"H-hey Sven." Olaf laughed and tried to stop the dog.

"Yeah, he has this habit." Kristoff giggled and smiled to himself.

As they stood, around them passed another group of guards.

"Woah-" The pirate staggered. "What's the rush?"

"These are like the ones which passed through me and Marshmallow." Said Olaf and looked towards the running men.

"Do you know where are they going?" Interested asked Kristoff and patted the boy's head.

"To the Lord Johan's castle, I think."

'Wait, what?!' Kristoff quickly grabbed Olaf's arm and the two ran after the guards.

* * *

**Hehe... so sorry if this chapter sucks. I've tried my best and it's my first try, so be nice :D See you in the next chapter. ;3 Faves/Follows and Reviews are pretty appreciated. ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a really bad week. My teacher from my first grade died from heart attack and I was stressed lately. Also I've been obsessed with Rent and MoJo, and started reading many stories, so.. xdd Well… I want to thank you for all the reviews and The F&F … I really appreciate them, so stuck with me guys ;s**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney .**

Elsa's POV

This whole situation was very clear to me. If I don't say what I am doing here, they'll catch me. Or worse – I will disappoint my father. What will he say? They'll mock me all my life, because the 'great' Elsa Hook was overpowered by 18 years redhead… My reputation is ruined.

_Think, Elsa, think_… I stood stationary for about a minute, Scolding with myself and didn't realize that I don't have much time and she was losing temper. So I started talking about the first thing I came up with.

"Hey, sorry that I launched myself upon your bedroom. I confused the rooms and was startled when I heard noises from the stairs." I wanted so bad to slap myself. _Seriously Elsa?! She saw your daggers, goddamnit. Note: Next time be more careful… if there's next time._

The girl didn't seem to believe me and after my 'great' explanation she became more angry and pushed me against the wall.

"Don't even try, Elsa Hook, I know who you are and what are you doing here."

Wait…how did she know who I am? "How do you-"

"Hans warned me about you. He knew that you'd show up."

HANS?! Why is my stupid brother into this situation? I thought Dad trusted us with this mission. Why the hell he told the enemy who I am? And why did they recognize me, but not him?

This bastard.

I swallowed once, twice and sighed. The girl held me pressed against the wall and WHY IN THE WORLD I CAN'T GET OUT? I've done it a thousand times and in more dangerous situations. I did not notice when she began to speak. I smiled nervously.

"What are you smiling for? Don't you notice in what situation you are?" Oh, I noticed... I looked pathetic and weak.

"Tell me-"

I was no longer listening to her, because I heard sounds from outside. _Fuck, when did she called them? _The redhead continued her speech, but the noises kept me distracted.

They were approaching closer and closer, and I still couldn't get out of her grip.

She pouted, it looks like she noticed that I wasn't listening to her. Aww, she is so cute when she pout her lips like tha- Elsa, stop dreaming and concentrate.

But poor me, I couldn't and suddenly, through the door, struck a group of men. Ouch, but the one who led the guards caught my eye. He was tall, with red hair and sideburns and… HANS!

My brother looked at me contemptuously probably disappointed that I let myself to be caught so easily and spoke with strong voice.

"We finally captured you, Elsa Hook." Bastard, what are you doing? I rolled my eyes, but kept listening to him.

"Anna, release her." He walked towards me, but stopped behind… Anna? And patted her shoulder.

The girl sighed and released me, but I fell on the ground. Hard.

After coughing, I managed to lift my head, only to see my brother kissing that girl. I gritted my teeth. We've been in Arendell for about two days and he already managed to slip in lord Johan Summer's ranks.

As I sat down and thought, Hans kicked me in the stomach and muddied my thoughts.

"Son of a bitch!" I cried out in pain and wrapped arms around my belly. Oh, he is so gonna get it, after we get back to the ship, that even his little guns wouldn't save him.

"Shut up!" He yelled and I shot him a Say-one-more-thing-and-you'll-regret-it Look.

He rolled his eyes to the guards and shouted.

"I'll deal with her guys, you're free to go." _I'll rather deal with you. _I thought and tried to stand up. My brother's boots clattered against the wooden floor and he was now in front of me.

No one's POV

Hans looked towards Elsa and helped her to stand. The blonde stood on her feet, but the red-haired man pulled out one of his guns and hit her on the back of her neck with it. She fainted and he caught her.

He turned towards Anna and smiled falsely. "Everything's alright now, baby. I'll take care of her, so you won't be bothered anymore."

Anna looked at the pirate in his arms and nodded. "Where will you take her?" She asked and Hans frowned.

"It's my business" Was all what he said and kissed her on the cheek. He transferred his sister on his back and prepared to leave, but Anna stopped him.

"I still haven't thanked you for warning me about her." Hans flinched, but Anna didn't notice. "So, thank you" She stood on tiptoe and kissed the redhead man on the lips.

Hans grinned and continued towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and said only "I'll see you tomorrow, baby." And Hans left the room.

Anna jumped from happiness and landed onto the bed. She lifted her left arm and looked at the silver ring on her ring finger.

'True love' She thought.

* * *

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf ran towards lord Johan's castle. The blonde man ran so fast, that he didn't noticed when he bumped into someone.

"Geez, be careful, Bjorgman!" Someone snapped and Kristoff knew exactly who.

"Hey, Hans, have you seen-" He finally looked towards him and noticed someone on his back.

"How-?"

"Do not underestimate me, Bjorgman, after all I know my sister better than anyone else. "

Elsa stirred behind him, but didn't woke up.

"Okay." Sven and Olaf joined the two men and the boy took Kristoff's arm.

Hans looked at the child and threw wondering look to the blonde. The other began telling how he met Olaf and what happened to his comrade.

The redhead started laughing arrogantly and transferred Elsa to Kristoff, to squat in front of the boy.

"Marshmallow-Your friend, was he taller than you with white hair and scary look?" After the boy heard that, he jumped from happiness. "Yes! That's him. Where is he?"

Hans got up and said without blinking. "Guards arrested him because they caught him stealing. Sorry, kiddo, but no one comes out alive from their prison." Olaf whimpered and hid his head into Kristoff's pants. Sobs could be heard.

"You, sneaker! Couldn't you more carefully serve the news to him? He is a child!" Roared Kristoff and handed him Elsa, to grab Olaf. The boy sobbed on his chest.

Hans took his sister in his arms and turned towards the sea. "This is the life, Bjorgman. The boy needs to understand that it is just a dream on the way to death." With this, Hans left to the port leaving behind a confused dog, sad boy and angry pirate.

**So that's it. Please review and F&F ;3**


End file.
